Midnight Death Bounded Hearts
by maggie.guion
Summary: "The Fool card affirms that my alter ego today is a Quantam Leaper with a hero's heart. My superpower is liberated by free will and trust, which lead me to explore simple speculations for their own sake. I can move beyond the fear factor. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't care where I've been. I only know that, as the hero of my own story, it's for me to find out. For, like


"The Fool card affirms that my alter ego today is a Quantam Leaper with a hero's heart. My superpower is liberated by free will and trust, which lead me to explore simple speculations for their own sake. I can move beyond the fear factor. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't care where I've been. I only know that, as the hero of my own story, it's for me to find out. For, like Alice, I'm on the verge of stepping into a rabbit hole; unless I stop short and play it safe, I'll know soon enough where following my own feet has landed me on this curious venture. The blissful frailty of unwritten conclusions and unguarded access sweetens the desire. So despite familiar warnings, irresistible promise draws my eyes wide open and away from domestic comfort zones, with only certain inquiry, hope and faith to recommend my course. I'll never know until I try."

chapter 1

i wonder if it was worth the pain and suffering of what i went through ...

i know its only been i year but still, i feel as if it was worth it...

was it?

I don't know... but i want to know what it means... but i cant relieve the future can i?...

My name is Margaret Lynn Guion... i live in a city called Norfolk but everything change after this one fateful day!

It all happened in a flash the bell rang, i stayed after school to finish my bio project, got it turned in on time of course . but my dad was running late so i had to walk home. It was a little cold that night, i could see my breath and feel the cold breeze of air on my face. I felt ascertained about this particular night though i didn't give it a second thought witch i would fatefully regret. It stared to rain and thunder could be heard all around the world. you could say Norfolk was bipolar when it came to its weather, Like a girl on its once a month kinda thing! But the rain just made it even colder out side on the was my stuff was in my locker and i couldn't get it. Plus my phone was dead and i had to keep it out of the rain, I was mad then it was cold and wet most of all wet. I hated the weather here it could ran when no clouds were out. So i tried to keep my mind off of it by singing a song. It's name was ' my world '

" my world my world is were i play a game of life or death.

it turns the odds around every corner and there's no way to know whats at stack.

it's a game of life and death it seems so sad but this is my world i make the rules and i follow them to the death.

it's my world and i know whats at my desk.

it's so lonely my world because you never know if anyone will love or turn on you...

this is my world were dreams can come true but at what cost are you going to do?

this is a game of life and death and the odds my stack against you or protect you.

this is my world a world were dreams come true at a cost of something from you.

this is a world were its only fair to gain something and give something back.

this is a world were dreams and games of life or death become reality.

this is my world."

It help a little not a lot but i had nothing else to keep me calm so i did what i needed to do. But that feeling just kept coming back over and over again. That feeling of this night, the rain, my dad not coming to get me... honestly i was a bit scared. so i put my MP3 head-phones into my ears to drown out the thoughts. I was about to cross the street on ocean view front i just... i just saw a demonic thing ! I followed it to this forest then i was it again before... before it attacked me. I thought it was something out of a horror movie, Everything went black! Then i open my eyes, this red stuff i was trying to figure out that stained my weight shirt, It was my blood! I finally felt the jolt to my body all over. The pain that just made me scream and hurt, i felt cold, sick,scared,lonely and uncertain if i was dead or alive even though the pain would soon assure me if i was alive or dead. i layed there and as the demonic thing came out of the shadows,it was a wolf like creature. It came closer to me and gave me a slash to my chest and more blood came out, I thought how was i still breathing. It came to my face and looked into my eyes, it then layed next to me as if it knew me, like i was its master but it turned out to be opposite roles of the play i guess.

The wolf talked " I am Jashin a demon, i am in wolf form but this is one of my familiar forms any ways. I have been your shadow from the day you were born. Did you know that my magpie of all birds sang when your mother gave birth to you my sweet child? Ever heard a tone of a bird in your head?" Then i realized that song that a kept singing was the song that bird always sang! I tried to talk it hurt but I manged some how. " Yes i hear it once in a blue-moon, but ...*calf calf*-h-how c-can I-I see you? a-and wh-y did *calf calf* d-did y-you do this to me J-jashin? He turned into a humanish form " Here ill turn into a human for you... Ah ah ah ah ah aha! I love that you can find a way to speak like nothing happened HUMAN! but i will answer you this it is your time to unseal your powers... i did this as a test to see it they have awaken yet... and to see how much strength you have! I will tell you the story of how you powers , you and me came to be!


End file.
